


Splatoon Against The Multiverse announcement

by thepandemicwillend



Series: Splatoon Against the Multiverse extras [3]
Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandemicwillend/pseuds/thepandemicwillend
Summary: a little preview for the future of the series
Series: Splatoon Against the Multiverse extras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025455





	Splatoon Against The Multiverse announcement

Today is my 18th birthday, so I figured I might as well share some of my plans with you.

Dec 25: Obligatory Christmas Special

Every Saturday in 2021, I'll upload a chapter in a new work titled Heroes Of The Multiverse. The first arc is already done, so I've got a head start on the deadline.  
Jan 2: evil unmasked part I: the dog-faced giant  
Jan 9: evil unmasked part II: the king of ghosts  
Jan 16: evil unmasked part III: the man with eyes on his feet  
Jan 23: evil unmasked part IV: the lord of flame  
Jan 30: evil unmasked part V: the floating demon head  
Feb 6: evil unmasked part VI: massive metal man  
Feb 13: evil unmasked part VII: the witch of the walking house  
Feb 20: evil unmasked part VIII: the mask of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving. I know it doesn't seem like there's much to be thankful for this year, but there's a reason my screen name is what it is. Personally, I'm thankful for my family, my dog, and this site that's brought me so much fun and entertainment over the past months. I think it'd be nice to know what my readers are thankful for, and what you want to see from my later works.


End file.
